Kau yang Di Sana
by Viselle
Summary: Upacara penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu yang sampai sekarang masih teringat dengan jelas. Di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar sempurna. Di bola matanya terlukis warna sakura yang indah.


Upacara penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu yang sampai sekarang masih teringat dengan jelas. Di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar sempurna. Di bola matanya terlukis warna sakura yang indah.

Setahun telah berlalu. Tahun inipun musim sakura telah datang. Sejak hari itu, muncul ambisi dalam diriku. Ambisi yang belum tercapai hingga saat ini. Dan hari ini aku harus bisa melakukannya.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Kau yang Di Sana**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

"Ah, dia datang."

"Hari ini juga keren."

"Kurosaki-kun, lihat aku!"

Bisikan bahkan teriakan itu sudah biasa kudengar. Makanan sehari-hari hingga rasanya aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku memang ingin terlihat keren, aku ingin dilihat, bukan oleh mereka tapi dia.

"Pelanggaran rambut, seragam, tas, sepatu, dan penggunaan aksesoris. Minus 50 poin."

Suara itu terdengar selangkah setelah aku melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Hey, kamu yang di sana. Tunjukkan buku siswamu."

Kalimat lanjutan darinya membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahiku. "Bukan 'kamu yang di sana' tapi Kurosaki Ichigo!" sahutku sambil mengeluarkan buku siswa. "Ingat nama orang baik-baik dong! Ini bukan kali pertama kau menangkapku, kan?"

Setelah semua teriakanku, dia hanya membalas, "Bangga ya, namamu masuk daftar pelanggaran tiap hari."

Kuabaikan kata-katanya. "Kemarin sudah kusebutkan namaku, kan? Kemarin dulunya juga."

"O ya? Nggak ingat," sahutnya santai. "Sini, buku siswanya."

"Nih." Kuempaskan buku siswa di tangannya. Tanpa kata ia membuka halaman kosong dan menuliskan daftar kesalahanku hari ini.

"Sebelumnya juga sama."

"Apanya?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Iya. Kau selalu lupa namaku."

"Sori, nggak ingat." Dia menutup buku lalu mengembalikannya padaku. "Nih, bukumu hampir penuh. Nanti pergi ke administrasi untuk ambil yang baru," ujarnya, "Besok berpenampilan yang rapi biar buku siswamu tidak cepat penuh."

Aku melengos. Gadis ini sangat menyebalkan. Kupandangi dia yang menunduk pada buku catatan, mungkin dia tengah menuliskan kesalahanku pada laporan hariannya. Hari inipun bola matanya membiaskan warna sakura. Meski aku kesal, tapi matanya sangat indah. Perpaduan lavender dan sakura. Namun, tak satu kali pun bayanganku terpantul di bola matanya. Aku ingin terpantul di matanya.

Dalam hati kubuat janji akan berpenampilan lebih parah besok. Jika hari ini hanya gelang dan kalung, nanti sore akan kutindik telingaku. Akan kulihat, apa dia masih secuek hari ini.

.*.

Masuk kelas, aku disambut tepuk tangan oleh teman-teman.

"Selamat! Pertunjukkan hari ini juga sangat bagus." Mizuiro menyambutku dengan ucapan selamat.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Berkat kau, hari ini aku selamat lagi," Keigo menambahkan sambil merangkul bahuku. "Kau memang teman terbaikku."

Kukirimkan tatapan laser pada mereka, tapi tak ada yang peduli. Mereka sibuk membicarakan pertunjukkan yang kuberikan pagi ini sambil menyalin PR Matematika, entah milik siapa, yang akan dikumpulkan jam pelajaran ketiga nanti.

"Pertunjukkan yang menyenangkan di pagi hari."

Kuempaskan diri di kursi, berusaha tak memedulikan kata-kata Ishida Uryuu yang membuatku semakin kesal.

"Jadi, hari inipun ambisimu tidak tercapai. Kuchiki Rukia masih memanggilmu dengan sebutan, 'kau yang di sana'."

"SIAL!" Aku berteriak frustrasi sambil mengacak rambut jinggaku yang sengaja kubiarkan agak panjang. "Kapan sih dia bisa mengingat nama orang?"

"Dia ingat padaku, kok."

Aku mendengus. "Siapa juga yang tak mengingat nama Ketua OSIS."

"Harusnya, kau juga mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua OSIS supaya dia mengingatmu. Tapi selama ada aku, kau tidak akan terpilih. Yah, paling tidak kau bisa jadi wakilku. Wakil pun cukup dikenal, kok."

"Arrggghhhh! Bicara denganmu membuatku tambah senewen!"

"Kuchiki tak jauh berbeda dariku, kan?"

"Beda, tahu! Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Prefek dari kelas 3, lahir 14 Januari, bintang capricorn, golongan darah O, tinggi 144 cm, punya ketertarikan berlebihan pada segala hal berbau kelinci."

Mata Ishida menyipit ke arahku. Seolah menuduh, 'kau stalker ya?'. Aku tahu jawabanku tadi adalah profil lengkap Rukia, yang sama sekali tidak _nyambung_ dengan pertanyaan Ishida sebelumnya. Tapi biarlah. Siapa suruh mengganggu orang yang sedang kesal.

"Kau sampai hafal Profil Kuchiki, sedang dia tak tahu apa pun tentangmu. Bahkan namamu saja dia tak ingat. Ck! Kau benar-benar suka padanya ya?"

"APA?!" Suaraku menggelegar, membuat mata penghuni kelas langsung mengarah padaku.

"Memang apalagi alasanmu mau ditangkap tiap hari kalau bukan karena suka."

"Yang benar saja." Aku mendengus. Bersidekap. Kubuang jauh pandangan keluar jendela, dan dia kembali menjadi objek yang tertangkap mata. Berdiri di gerbang dengan sebuah buku catatan. Sosoknya tampak mungil dari kejauhan, dari dekat pun hampir tak ada bedanya.

"Cinta ya?"

Suara Ishida membuyarkan lamunanku. "Enak saja. Bukan begitu tahu."

"Terus, kenapa?"

Tak langsung kujawab pertanyaan _kepo_ Ishida. Karena jawaban dari pertanyaan itu lebih afdal jika langsung didemonstrasikan. Kutegakkan tubuh, seketika orang-orang menoleh padaku. Binar kekaguman tampak di mata para gadis. Sedang para lelaki memandangku beragam, ada yang terlihat kagum, adapula yang iri. Inilah diriku. Selalu menarik perhatian. Orang-orang selalu melihatku.

"Lihat, baru saja aku menegakkan tubuh, semua pandangan tertuju padaku. Di sekolah ini, tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi gadis menyebalkan itu ... tidak pernah memandangku. Hal seperti itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Padahal aku sudah melakukan segala cara agar dia melihatku."

"Tiap hari dia menangkapmu. Itu maksudmu, kan?" Mata Ishida menyipit dari balik kacamata _frameless_ , kemudian dengan satu jari merapikan letak kacamata yang sudah pas tempatnya. "Kalau tujuanmu memang itu, bukankah sudah tercapai?"

Kulirik Ishida. Ah, bagaimana membuat orang lain mengerti tentang apa yang kurasakan. "Belum tercapai."

Sebelah alis Ishida terangkat. "Lalu?"

Kualihkan pandangan dari Ishida, kembali ke gerbang. Dia melangkah ke gedung sekolah, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi nyaring. "Karena yang dilihatnya bukan aku."

Yang dilihatnya bukan aku. Benar. Sejak hari itu ... sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dia selalu menyebutku dengan 'kau yang di sana'.

.*.

 _Hari itu, hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Seperti anak-anak lain, aku bersemangat pergi ke sekolah baru. Langkah gagah memasuki gerbang yang akan menjadi tempatku menuntut ilmu tiga tahun ke depan. Semua berjalan lancar, sampai ..._

" _Kau yang di sana."_

 _Suara itu menghentikan langkahku, membuatku celingukan mencari orang yang dimaksud._

" _Kau siswa baru berambut oranye, yang sibuk celingukan."_

 _Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri._

" _Iya, kamu."_

 _Kuhampiri gadis yang puluhan senti lebih pendek dariku itu. Sebenarnya, dia satu tingkat di atasku tapi tubuh mungil membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMP. Ah, tidak anak SD._

" _Dilarang memakai aksesoris ke sekolah." Dia menunjuk gelang di tangan kiriku. "Simpan gelangmu. Nanti sepulang sekolah baru boleh kau pakai." Tubuhnya boleh seperti anak SD, tapi galaknya seperti ibu-ibu. "Rambutmu itu asli atau bukan? Jika asli, isi formulir ini."_

 _Dia menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku. Aku mengernyit memandang kertas itu._

" _Tunggu apa lagi? Lepas gelangmu, lalu isi formulirnya. Itu kalau rambutmu asli, kalau tidak─"_

" _Tunggu dulu!"_

 _Dia mengabaikan protesku. "Jangan lupa masukkan bajumu. Jangan membuat masalah di hari pertama sekolah."_

" _Kau ini siapa sih?" keluhku sembari melepas gelang._

" _Prefek yang mengawasi masalah kedisiplinan. Sudah tugasku memeriksa ketertiban para siswa," jawabnya bersamaan bunyi bel. "Upacara sudah mulai. Cepat masuk." Dia berputar, melangkah meninggalkanku. Kemudian, dia menoleh. Sekejap angin bertiup, kelopak sakura yang berguguran membias di bola matanya. Mata yang tercelup warna sakura itu ... sangat cantik hingga membuatku tertegun sejenak. "O ya, selamat memasuki fase kehidupan baru."_

.*.

Tapi begitu aku datang keesokan harinya dengan penampilan biasa, dia cuek. Sepertinya dia hanya tertarik pada anak-anak yang tertib. Dasar maniak ketertiban!

Ketidakacuhannya membuatku kesal. Awalnya, aku datang ke sekolah dengan pakaian tidak rapi. Berikutnya, memakai aksesoris dan sepatu _boot_ ke sekolah. Apa pun kulakukan untuk tampil mencolok. Setiap hari inspeksi aku menjadi langganan di tangkap. Tapi ... dia tak pernah melihatku. Yang terpantul di matanya hanyalah seragam, sepatu, dan hal-hal yang melanggar aturan. Bukan aku.

Cinta ya? Aku tak paham hal seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin terpantul di matanya.

.*.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan? Kau juga nggak punya pacar." Seorang gadis berambut pendek bicara padaku.

Aku berusaha keras menarik perhatian Kuchiki Rukia, tapi kenapa yang terpancing justru orang-orang yang tak ada hubungannya?

Sudah setengah jam berlalu dari bel pulang sekolah, tapi aku masih bertahan di lorong sekolah karena ada tiga gadis yang berkata ingin bicara denganku. Pembicaraan yang menurutku membosankan dan membuang waktu. Padahal aku ingin segera pulang, lalu pergi untuk menindik telingaku.

"Kau dengar nggak? Anak ini dari kelas 1 sudah tertarik denganmu. Dia menyukaimu."

 _Anak ini?_ Aku menatap gadis yang ditunjuk si rambut pendek. Bahkan gadis berambut ikal yang katanya menyukaiku itu, tak berani menatap mataku. Dan dia menggunakan orang lain untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Yah, mungkin dia takut atau malu. Tapi bagaimana kalau kami _jadian_? Memangnya dia mau selalu pakai orang ketiga untuk bicara denganku? Memangnya dia tidak tahu, kalau orang ketiga dalam hubungan pria dan wanita adalah setan? Eh? Sudahlah, abaikan saja.

Kupasang wajah datar sebelum menjawab, "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Nah, selamat tinggal." Aku berbalik, berniat pergi.

"Apa?! Tunggu dulu! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!" Gadis berambut pendek menghalangi langkahku dengan menarik tanganku.

"Lepas!" Kutepiskan tangan gadis itu. "Bukankah sudah kujawab pertanyaan kalian?" ujarku tak sabar. Situasi seperti ini memang terasa menyebalkan, dan menyulut emosiku naik dengan cepat.

"Lihat! Kau membuatnya menangis."

Gadis yang katanya menyukaiku itu menangis di dalam pelukan temannya yang lain. Emosiku seketika surut, tak tega. Tapi aku harus apa? Aku memang tak suka padanya. Bagaimana bisa suka, kenal pun tak pernah.

"Maaf, membuatmu sedih. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa denganmu. Kau sebaiknya mencari orang lain untuk disukai. Aku tidak cocok."

Kata-kata yang kupikir bisa membuatnya mengerti malah membuat gadis itu terisak, dan aku langsung kebingungan.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa kalian belum pulang?"

Aku merutuk, dalam hati ketika seorang guru mendekat. Itu Pak Siraishi, guru matematika yang terkenal sangar.

"Pak Guru, Kurosaki membuat Hime-chan menangis." Gadis berambut pendek mengadu. "Dia mengganggu Hime-chan."

Aku memutar mata. Setelah menahanku, sekarang dia menyebar kebohongan. Mengada-ada tentang yang kulakukan pada temannya.

Baru akan kuutarakan pembelaan diri, Pak Shiraishi berdiri di depanku. Matanya menyorot tak senang, kemudian menyemburkan amarah tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. "Tak cukup berpenampilan seperti preman, sekarang kau pun berlagak layaknya preman. Kau menakuti siswa lain, mengancam mereka. Apa yang kau mau? Mengambil uang mereka? Kurosaki, ini sekolah bukan pasar. Kau tak bisa berlaku seenakmu. Sekarang ikut Bapak! Bapak akan menghadapkankanmu ke Kepala Sekolah. Biar beliau yang memutuskan hukuman yang tepat untukmu."

Pak Siraishi hendak menangkap tanganku, refleks aku bergerak mundur untuk menghindarinya. Namun, hal itu justru membuat guru plontos itu semakin marah. "Mau melawan kau?!" Raungan itu tak hanya mengejutkanku, tapi juga tiga siswi lain di sana. Mereka berpelukan, takut dengan kemurkaan guru yang terkenal pemarah itu. Cih, semua ini kesalahan mereka dan aku yang harus menanggungnya.

"Bapak harus mendengarkan penjelasan saya dulu." Aku berkeras, mencoba mencari kesempatan agar masalah ini tak menjadi besar. Aku tak mau berususan dengan Kepala Sekolah Yamamoto, yang sudah jelas tidak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Memangnya penjelasan apa yang kau punya? Sudah jelas salah mau berkelit, hah?!"

Teriakan Pak Siraishi membuat emosiku ikut tersulut. Kenapa guru yang seharusnya mengayomi malah tidak bisa memberi kesempatan untuk sebuah penjelasan?

"Saya tidak berkelit, Pak. Saya─"

"Sudahlah!"

Sekali lagi Pak Siraishi mencoba menangkap tanganku. Kali ini cengkeramannya erat di pergelangan tanganku.

"Pak, tunggu!" Aku memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuku besi yang mengelilingi tanganku. Berhasil lepas. Belum sempat aku melangkah mundur, Pak Siraishi mengangkat tangan hendak menamparku. Telapak tangannya hampir mengenai wajahku, ketika sebuah suara familiar terdengar.

"Memukul siswa yang tidak bersalah adalah kejahatan, Pak. Anda bisa dilaporkan ke Dinas Pendidikan denga tuduhan penganiayaan. Izin mengajar Anda akan dicabut, dan bisa jadi Anda akan mendapat hukuman kurungan penjara."

Pak Siraishi menatap marah pada orang yang menginterupsi. "Kurosaki bukannya tidak bersalah. Dia─"

"Hanya coba menolak pernyataan cinta yang tak dinyatakan langsung oleh gadis yang menangis itu," potong orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

"APA?!" Mata Pak Siraishi melebar karena terkejut. Diriku pun sama terkejutnya. Dengan kening berkerut kutatap gadis itu. Dari mana dia tahu tentang hal itu? Apa dia─

"Dari mana kau tahu, Kuchiki?" Pak Siraishi menyuarakan pertanyaanku.

"Saya melihatnya," jawab Rukia. "Saya sedang menuruni tangga saat dia menolak gadis itu. Memang dia membuat gadis itu menangis, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti yang dikatakan teman gadis itu." Rukia menghadap gadis berambut pendek yang tadi menfitnahku. "Saya rasa, dia pun tak bermaksud jahat, Pak. Mungkin dia hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Kurosaki karena menolak temannya." Gadis berambut pendek itu terlihat lega dengan pembelaan Rukia. "Tapi dia tetap harus dihukum karena sudah berbohong. Bagaimana menurut Anda, Pak?" Rukia kembali menghadap Pak Siraishi.

Pria plontos itu menghela napas, kemudian menatapku. Namun, kali ini tidak ada kemarahan di dalamnya, bahkan sekilas dia terlihat lembut. Astaga, pasti mataku ini bermasalah. "Jika begitu kenyataannya, Bapak minta maaf Kurosaki," ucapnya. Dan sekarang pendengaranku yang bermasalah. Karena baru sekali ini aku mendengar permintaan maaf keluar dari seorang guru, apalagi yang ditujukan kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa melongo. Tak tahu harus memberi jawaban yang bagaimana pada Pak Siraishi.

"Kalau begitu, selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, Kuchiki. Hukum siswa ini sesuai kesalahannya," ujar Pak Siraishi. "Dan untukmu, Kurosaki. Perbaiki penampilanmu, kau ini anak sekolah bukan anggota band rock," Pak Siraishi menambahkan sebelum berlalu.

"Anak band? Kukira dia akan bilang preman," dengusku.

"Kau yang di sana." Rukia menunjukku. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih."

"Bukan 'kau yang di sana', namaku Kurosaki Ichigo!" seruku.

"Oh."

"Jangan cuma oh. Cobalah ingat namaku."

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengabaikanku. "Kau." Dia menunjuk gadis berambut pendek. "Minta maaf padanya, lalu ikut aku ke ruang hukuman."

Si rambut pendek mengangguk, lalu mendekatiku. "Maafkan aku, Kurosaki."

Kuhela napas, kemudian mengangguk. Hal seperti ini tak perlu dibesar-besarkan, lagi pula aku tak jadi dihukum. Iu berkat Rukia, dan aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih, padahal gadis itu sudah melangkah meninggalkanku.

Seharusnya, aku mengejarnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi, kakiku terasa berat. Aku ingin dia melihatku, mengingat namaku.

.*.

Sebentar lagi musim sakura akan berakhir, dan aku belum bisa membuatnya melihatku.

Langkahku gontai mendekati gerbang sekolah. Dia berdiri di sana dengan buku catatan, menghentikan siswa-siswa yang melanggar aturan kedisiplinan. Rasanya, aku malas bertemu dengannya. Sejak hari dia menolongku, aku tak pernah tertangkap lagi olehnya. Alasannya, karena aku berpenampilan rapi. Tak ada lagi seragam yang dipakai sembrono, sepatu yang menyalahi aturan, maupun aksesoris yang dilarang. Aku menjadi anak baik. Karena itu dia tak melihatku, bahkan ketika aku berjalan di melewatinya Rukia sama sekali tidak melihatku. Aku seperti transparan di depannya. Sama sekali tak terpantul di matanya.

"Kalau kau hanya diam, dia tak akan pernah tahu." Kepalaku tertoleh ke kiri, Si Kacamata muncul dengan mulut pedasnya. "Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar pengecut, Kurosaki. Hanya mengatakan terima kasih saja, sampai sekarang tak mampu kau lakukan."

"Aku sudah ingin bilang waktu itu, tapi dia sudah pergi," sahutku, memberi pembelaan diri yang payah.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan kemarin? Dua hari yang lalu? Atau minggu lalu? Apa dia juga sudah pergi?"

Sial. Aku tak lagi bisa mengelak.

"Dia selalu ada di sana, Kurosaki. Kau saja yang tidak berani menghampirinya. Kau baru mendekatinya jika dia memanggil, kau tak pernah mendatanginya sendiri, apalagi memanggil namanya."

Yang dikatakan Ishida benar. Aku selalu menunggu dia memanggilku. Tak pernah sekalipun aku memanggilnya. Tak sekalipun aku menyebut namanya di depannya. Aku hanya menyebutkan namaku ... namaku ... dan namaku. Sama sekali tak pernah menyebut namanya.

"Nah, kalau kau sudah sadar, cepat hampiri dia. Katakan terima kasih, kalau perlu sekalian nyatakan cinta." Ishida mendorongku maju.

"Hei, siapa bilang aku cin─"

"Semua terlihat di matamu, Kurosaki," potong Ishida. "Sudah, jangan banyak omong. Pergi sana!" Kali ini dia mengusirku. Aku ingin protes tapi ... ah, sudahlah. Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk mengatakannya. Ucapan terima kasih itu. Karena soal perasaan aku ... belum tahu.

Perasaan? Aku tidak mengerti hal yang seperti itu. Lagi pula, dia juga tak mungkin memiliki perasaan kepadaku, kan? Pada orang yang tak terpantul di matanya. Kalaupun dia menolongku waktu itu, hanya kebetulan. Tak berarti apa-apa. Pasti dia juga tak ingat kejadian itu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah walau hari ini kuucapkan terima kasih. Karena di matanya tidak terpantul bayanganku.

Di mata itu bayanganku tidak terpantul. Tapi ... kenapa bayangannya terpantul di mataku?

 _Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum padaku seperti kau tersenyum sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Aku di sini! Lihatlah! Lihatlah!_

"RUKIA!" Kuteriakkan nama itu sekuat tenaga. Dia menoleh. Mata kami bertemu. Namun, kata itu tak meluncur dari mulutku. Seperti yang Ishida katakan, aku pengecut. Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk berkata padanya. Aku ... dia melangkah ke arahku setelah mengatakan sesuatu pada temannya yang kini mengambil posisinya di gerbang.

Dia mendekat ... semakin dekat. Melihatnya di antara kelopak sakura yang berguguran, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Sial!

 _Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Meski kau sedikitpun tak berusaha mengingatku. Walau sedikitpun tidak mau melihatku. Aku kesal! Sangat kesal pada ketidakacuhanmu padaku_.

Rukia menghentikan kaki dua langkah dariku. "Hei, ka─"

"Jangan memanggilku 'kau yang di sana'. Aku punya nama, tahu?" sahutku sebal.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kan?"

Aku melongo karena mengira dia akan menyahut dengan kata-kata pendek cuek seperti biasanya.

"Kau-kau tahu namaku?"

Dia menelengkan kepala. Bibirnya bergerak naik membentuk senyum. "Menurutmu?"

"Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak mengingatnya, kenapa sekarang ingat?"

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Jangan berikan tanggapan secuek itu!" protesku. "Sejak dulu, aku ingin kau melihatku. Hanya ingin dilihat olehmu."

Dia mengambil dua langkah, dan kini berdiri tepat di depanku. "Jika ingin dilihat berdirilah di dekatku."

Saat musim sakura berakhir untuk kedua kalinya, akhirnya diriku pun tercelup ke dalam warna sakura.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini. Jika berkenan, tinggalkan jejak. :3

Banjarmasin, 15 Agustus 2017.

Ann *-*


End file.
